


and darling, I will be loving you till we're seventy

by ohmypreciousgirl



Category: Actor RPF, GMMTV RPF, Thai Actor RPF, นักเรียนพลังกิฟต์ | The Gifted (TV 2018), นักเรียนพลังกิฟต์ | The Gifted (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Embedded Images, Images Only, M/M, Namon, Namon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: In which almost everything is the same, except Nanon and Chimon have been dating for a long time. Officially, they're the only gay GMMTV couple out of the closet, but it’s not exactly a secret that OffGun and TayNew are together.This fanfic was originally posted on Twitter.





	1. Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran
> 
> A HUGE thank you to [Georgia](https://twitter.com/theoryofhoney) for being amazing and editing this story in a really short time ♥ 
> 
> Now enjoy the story!

**The boyfriends**

**The friends**

 


	2. Part 01




	3. Part 02

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave me comments and kudos! They're my fuel ♥ If you want more Pangwave and/or Namon, you have to let me know by supporting my work ;D


End file.
